csifandomcom-20200225-history
Hollis Eckhart
|occupation = Former architect |path = Serial Killer |victims = 3 killed 3 assaulted |status = Institutionalized |actor = Skeet Ulrich |appearance = Lat 40° 47' N/Long 73° 58' W }}"That bastard killed you Calliope! Just like the bastard who sold him the gun! Like the shrink who should've warned his wife! The guard who should have stopped him from coming in! But I'm just as much to blame as them." Hollis Eckhart, a.k.a. "The Compass Killer", is a psychotic serial killer who appeared throughout season 6 of CSI: NY. History Hollis worked as an architect and divisions manager at the New York City city surveyor's office and was in a happy marriage. On his birthday, December 5, 2007, Hollis was due to meet his wife, Calliope, for dinner, but as he was running late at work, he asked her to come. Upon arriving, she gave him his birthday present, an engraved compass. Outside the office, a man and his girlfriend had an argument which resulted in him producing a shotgun, killing her and shooting random people on the floor. Hollis and Calliope hid in his office, where he blocked the door best he could and Calliope called 911. The shooter shot him through the door, injuring him, and then killed Calliope in front of his eyes before killing himself. Hollis survived the incident, but was left severely scarred, both physically and emotionally, with bullet fragments lodged in his temporal lobe. He suffered post-traumatic stress disorder, which led to delusional schizophrenia. He was later arrested for assault, but was declared not guilty due to insanity and sentenced to psychiatric help. While institutionalized, he grew obsessed with taking revenge on the people he felt were responsible for his wife's death, including himself, and would blame the staff for a lot of things they hadn't done. He created a detailed fantasy world surrounding the event, complete with some people he never even met and whom he believed were partially to blame, such as the man who sold the shooter the gun and the security guard who was asleep when the shooter entered. At some point, he was able to escape, simply by walking out the front door, and move into an apartment where he still kept hallucinating about Calliope. In Lat/Long, he killed Dario Gonzales, a night custodian, believing him to be the man who had sold the office shooter the gun. In the same episode, he killed Caroline Hillcroft, believing her to be the psychiatrist who didn't recognize the shooter's violent behavior. After that, he went to the Crime Lab's morgue, claiming to be Hillcroft's husband even though she was a widow, and placed a compass with a crazily spinning needle next to her body. Hollis then remained inactive until Cuckoo's Nest, when he killed Richard Caldrone, a bouncer, believing him to be the security guard who let the shooter in. In the end, Hollis was tracked down, just before he was going to kill himself the same way he killed his victims and ran. Held at gunpoint by NYPD, Hollis put a gun to his head, intending to kill himself for asking Calliope to join him at the office, but Mac explained how he lost his wife but she never left him and Hollis was talked down by Mac and arrested. Given his mental illness, he was most likely institutionalized. Modus Operandi Hollis targeted people who resembled his imagination of certain people who were indirectly responsible for the office shooting, believing them to be the actual people involved. He would kill them by strangling them with a garrote and then hang them with rope to make it appear as a suicide. Hollis apparently only intended to kill his third victim, Richard Caldrone, by hanging, having sedated him in advance with cloneizapam, but had to shoot him in the chest instead when the sedative wore off and broke free from his bonds. He would then leave behind a compass whose needle was stuck pointing to a direction, depending on the locations of New York where each of them were killed and staple a fake suicide note to their clothing expressing remorse for some action related to the office shooting, all of them ending with "I'm Sorry". For Richard, whose body fell over the bridge after being shot, Hollis had to place the suicide note on the bridge he was going hang him on. The notes were all handwritten on vintage paper and ink from the 1964 World's Fair, which Hollis visited when he was a child. Known Victims *Unspecified date: An unspecified charge of assault *2009: **October 7: Dario Gonzales **October 7-8: Carole Hillcroft **November 18: Richard Caldrone **November 20: ***Unnamed homeless man ***Mr. Birnbaum Trivia *﻿Skeet Ulrich had previously portrayed another serial killer, Billy Loomis, in cult horror movie Scream. Appearances Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Institutionalized criminals Category:Mentally ill criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Delusional criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Criminals Category:Minor characters